Hogwarts reads Harry Potter, Prince of Egypt
by Storywriter254
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Deliver us

Hogwarts reads Harry Potter, Prince of Egypt

A/N: There's really no point to give. I was watching Harry Potter and Prince of Egypt yesterday and I thought of a hogwarts reads based on it and so many ideas came to my head and my brain yelled at me to write it, so here it is. I do not own HP or Prince of Egypt or any characters.

* * *

During 4th year, after the champions had been announced, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the great hall where Dumbledore had called a school meeting. Everyone was anxious to hear it, because Dumbledore hardly ever called a school meeting. The Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang were having classes, so they wouldn't be joining.

When everyone was seated inside, teachers and students, Dumbledore approached his stand. "Good morning, everyone. I know you're all wondering why I all summoned you here, so let's get to the point. Last night, in my office, I came across a rather fascinating book.

He showed it to everyone, and on the cover, it said: Harry Potter, Prince of Egypt. He was extraordinarly confused. He was not a prince of Egypt. Egypt didn't even use the term Prince anymore.

"Blimey Harry, you never told us you were a prince" Ron said.

"Well Ron, maybe that's because I'm not, the book is probably complete fiction" Harry explained.

"As a school treat, I will cancel all classes today. So that we can read this" Dumbledore said.

Harry facepalmed. Wonderful, another way to make the whole school think he's an arrogant brat.

Snape glared at him. Now Potter's ego will be higher than ever.

The whole school, however didn't care what it was about, they were just glad to be getting a break from classes.

"I shall begin. The first chapter is titled, Deliver us"

He flipped the page and read,

"**FASTER!" A guard whipped on a Hebrew slave.**

Everyone gasped. Slavery?

**Slaves suffered the whip from Egyptians for many years. They were forced to build the Egyptian temples day after day until they die.**

Everyone felt really uncomfortable, especially Ron. Had the temples and pyramids he had visited on his trip to Egypt really been built by slaves?

"**The Pharaoh, Lucius Malfoy,**

Malfoy from the Slytherin table, raised his eyebrows. His father, a Pharaoh? "It seems the people in this book has a good leader" He thought with arrogance.

**Was pleased that the temples and statues were going exactly as the gods had envisioned him. But felt that the population of the hebrews was getting too large, almost to start a rebellion.**

"He isn't" Hermione said.

"**Snape! Finch!" He yelled. The two men entered his throne room and bowed. "My Pharaoh" they said in unison. "Tell all my guards I order to kill all of the male babies of the Hebrews" **

Everyone glared and yelled at Malfoy. "Your father is a monster"

"That's monstrous"

"He should be fired"

"SILENCE" Dumbledore screamed and everyone did as much. "While I agree that is a dreadful thing to do, we all know that it's fiction. I believe Mr. Malfoy's father would never do such a thing. Now settle down and let's continue"

"**Yes my lord" The two said. No less than 10 minutes later, he saw all of his soldiers going into the Hebrew village. **

**Guards went into their homes, grabbing babies by neck, head, and legs, tossing them into the Nile, where crocodiles awaited food.**

"This is completely heart breaking" Cho Chang said. To hear that hundreds of people's babies were being used as food is just unbelievably sad.

**But one mother wasn't going to let her son die.**

Everyone looked up to hear what he had meant.

**A woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes looked down onto her child**

_"Lily"_ Snape thought. He shed a single tear but quickly dried it so no one could see.

**God had never answered her prayers once before in her life, so she had to do this alone. "Hermione, grab a basket"**

**Hermione did as her mother told. "Good now follow me, you as well, Neville" She said.**

Both Hermione and Neville knew the book was fiction so they didn't argue.

**The both of them followed their mother, with their baby brother in her hands. The woman looked onto her son and sang to him, "Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach. ****Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad"**

"What?" almost everyone questioned.

"I studied this language before" Hermione said. "She said, my good and tender son. Don't be frightened and don't be scared"

**They avoided from being seen from many guards until they came to the Nile. "Hermione hand me the basket" The daughter did as told and the woman put her son into the basket.**

"**Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I'll be with you, when you dream"**

All the girls awed and cooed.

**With one last glance, she closed the basket and let it into the river. She looked up into the sky.**

"**God, you have never answered any of the prayers I have given. But do this one thing for me. Let the river flow gently and take him to somewhere he can live free and safe from the whip" **

**She walked away from the river, along with Neville. But Hermione however was curious.**

"When is she ever not curious?" Ron asked.

Hermione swung at his arm.

"Ow" he said.

"You know you deserved it" She said.

**The basket flowed along the river and into many dangers. The crocodiles almost ate the basket, it was almost caught by guards on a boat catching fish and was almost crushed by two boats. **

**Hermione was frightened by the sight. But was relieved when the basket flowed into the palace of the Pharaoh, where Narcissa Malfoy and her baby boy, Draco, were gathering water. **

"Ah, wonderful, a baby version of the blonde git" Fred and George snickered.

"Mr. Weasleys" McGonagall scolded.

**She sneaked through the curtains and saw Narcissa open the basket to reveal a healthy, baby boy. She picked him up.**

"**Thank God" Hermione whispered. "Please answer this prayer, God, when he grows, have him deliver us from slavery and into freedom" With that said, she left for her home.**

"**Momma" Draco whimpered, holding his hands out to his mother.**

"It would be cuter if it wasn't him" Ginny remarked.

"**Come, Draco, we will show Pharaoh your new baby brother, Harry"**

Harry and Malfoy looked at each other. Them? Brothers?

"That is the end of the first chapter" Dumbledore said.

* * *

A/N: I know, it sucks, I'm sorry, It's just I couldn't find a way to put a whole song as a chapter. But it will get better, I promise.


	2. Twenty years later

Chapter 2: Twenty years later

A/N: Don't own Hp or Prince of Egypt or any characters

* * *

"Who would like to read next?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will" Hermione said. "**Twenty years later**"

"Yes, because it's not like I wanted to know what happened to the slaves and Harry" Cedric said.

**One morning, a peaceful day at the Pharaoh palace was ruined by a horse carriage race ran by the two princes, Draco and Harry.**

"_Oh this is going to turn out wonderfully" _Harry thought.

**They ran their down the entrance, where many sketches of their past history was shown.**

"**Hey Draco, how would you like your face carved on a wall?" Harry asked.**

"**Someday, yes" Draco replied.**

"**How about now?" Harry turned his carriage over to Draco's and pushed his against a wall, nearly destroying his.**

"**YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Draco shouted**

"I wish he had" Ron said.

"**Oh come on, where's your sense of fun?"**

"Fun? I hardly doubt Harry Potter knows what fun is" George remarked.

"Very funny" Harry said.

"**Oh, it's fun you want?" **

**Draco did the same thing to Harry, but he halted his horses, so Draco went down a sand hill.**

"**Harry?" he called to his brother, looking for him. Out of nowhere, Harry jumped in front of him.**

**They went into the town and Draco moved his carriage onto a house, with Harry below him.**

"**Come on, Harry, you've always looked up to me"**

"**Yes, but it isn't much of a view" Said Harry, catching a glimpse of his under garments.**

The hall shivered. That was really not much of a view.

**The race continued until they damaged a statue of their father and broke a barrier holding sand that pummeled a group of priests. After they decided they were finished, they headed back to the palace.**

"**Hey, you don't think we'll get in trouble for this do you?" Draco asked.**

"**No, not a chance" Harry said.**

**Harry's words proved false when his father and mother were waiting for both of them back at the palace and led them to the throne room.**

"**Why do the gods torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons?" Lucius asked himself.**

"Hm, funny, this sounds like an evening with our dad" Fred said.

"**Father hear what I s-"Draco tried to speak.**

"**Be still. Pharaoh speaks" Lucius interrupted. "I seek to build an empire, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing?"**

"_like he could teach me anything" _Harry thought._  
_

"**You musn't be so hard on yourself your majesty" Snape said. "You're an excellent teacher"**

"**It's not your fault, your sons have learnt nothing" Finch said into Harry's face.**

"**Well, they did learn blasphemy" Snape said.**

"**Hehe. True"**

"**Father, the fault is mine" Harry said. "I gloated Draco into it, so I am responsible"**

"Really, Harry? You're defending this git?" Dean asked him.

"Well" Harry said. If he was his brother, he probably would have done it.

"**Hm, responsible, and do you know the meaning of that word, Draco?"**

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course Potter had to get him in trouble like always.

"**I understand, Father" Draco said.**

"**And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined? The ancient tradition. When I pass to the next world, than you will be the morning and the evening star"**

"**One damaged temple did not destroy centuries of our tradition" Draco argued.**

"Yes, centuries of using slaves and torturing them" Ernie Macmillan said.

"**BUT ONE WEAK LINK CAN BREAK THE CHAIN OF A MIGHTY DYNASTY!" Lucius retorted. **

Draco couldn't believe it. Even if it was simply fiction, he never believed his father could say that.

**Draco stopped in his place. Frozen by what his father had just said.**

**Narcissa touched her husband's shoulder and gave him a look.**

**Lucius sighed and looked at Draco. "You have my leave to go"**

"**Father" Draco started but Narcissa held up her hand and stopped him.**

**Draco left the room with a frustrated look on his face.**

"**Father, you know it was really my fault. Do you really need to be so hard on him?" Harry asked.**

**"**Why not? I'm enjoying it" Terry Boot said.

"**Harry, you will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will pass to Draco. He must not allow himself to be led astray, not even by you my son"**

"**All he cares about is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations, he only needs the opportunity"**

"**Maybe. Maybe so. Go now. I will see you both tonight" **

**Harry left the room, and found Draco sitting on a statue. Harry whistled a familiar tune he had heard before in a dream and stitching on a rag.**

"Why?" Seamus asked Harry.

"I don't know Seamus, it's fiction"

"Oh, right, sorry mate"

"**Well that went well" Harry said.**

"**Just go away"**

"**It could have been worse" **

"**The weak link in the chain, that's what he called me"**

**Harry had a look of sorrow on his face for a second but changed into a smirk. "Well, you are rather pathetic"**

Everyone chuckled and Draco glared at Harry. Who is he to call him pathetic?

"**Irresponsible, ignorant of the tradition, he practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty"**

"**Yes, I can see it now, there go the pyramids" He laughed.**

The twins gasped. "Harry Potter? Laughing? The world is coming to an end!"

"**You can laugh about it" Draco said.**

"**Statues crackling and toppling over, the Nile drying up. Single handedly, you will bring the greatest kingdom on earth, to ruin" he stitched the rag into a sack and filled it with punch that was in a bowl on a table and tied it in a knot**

"**Tell me this, Harry, tell me this, why is it that every time you do something, I always get in trouble for it?"**

**Harry dropped the sack of punch onto Snape and Finch, who were right below him.**

Everyone laughed while Snape glared at him. "Little brat"

"**Oh" Said Snape and Finch.**

"**Oh, uh, Draco, you're in trouble young man. Oh my new robes"**

"**Draco, get down here. I think you owe us an apology. I am so upset"**

**Draco glared at Harry who was holding the bowl of punch to him.**

"**Might as well" Harry said.**

**Draco smiled, took the bowl, and poured the rest on the two high priests.**

Everyone laughed again. "Wow. I'm starting to like the git a little bit" Ron said.

"**Oh, look at that. My robes again"**

**The two princes laughed until Harry said, "Hey, I figured it out. You know what your problem is Draco?"**

"**What?"**

"**You care too much"**

"And you don't care at all" Ginny said.

"**And your problem is you don't care at all"**

Those words stung at Ginny. She and Malfoy agreed on something. She reminded herself that it was just fiction and calmed down.

"**Oh, so I guess you care a lot more than I do that we're.. late for the banquet for example?**

**Draco's smirk quickly became a frown.**

"Oh, that's always a good sight to see" Harry said, pleased with his fictional self.

"That's the end of chapter 2" Hermione said.


	3. The Banquet

Chapter 3: The Banquet

A/N: Don't own Hp or Prince of Egypt. By the way, I know I spelled Filch's name wrong.

"I'll read next, I suppose" said Ron.

"**The Banquet"**

**Draco and Harry ran downstairs to where the banquet was being held.**

"**I'm done for, father will kill me" Draco said.**

"I like this chapter already" Neville said.

"**Don't worry, no one will even notice us walk in" Harry opened the curtains to find their father, mother, and the entire kingdom cheering for them.**

"Can you spell awkward?" Hannah Abbot said.

"**Nobody will even notice" Draco whispered to Harry, who was grinning sheepishly**

"**Ah, the young princes" Narcissa said, hugging the both of them. "Draco, you were just named Prince Regent, you are now responsible for overseeing all of the temples"**

"Those poor temples" Fred said.

"**I suggest you get over there, and thank your father" Narcissa said, pushing her son to Lucius, "Apparently Harry, someone thought he just needed the opportunity" **

**Harry smiled and walked towards his father. "My lord, Pharaoh. I propose that the high priests offer tribute to their new Regent"**

"Tribute? Great, more slavery" Michael Corner of Ravenclaw said.

"**An excellent Idea. Snape! Filch!"**

**The two of them spit out the food and drinks in their mouths.**

"**Filch, the Midian girl"**

"**That's a good idea"**

"**Go get her"**

**Snape approached the middle. "By the power of Ra, we present for your delectation and delight. An exotic apparition stolen from far away land"**

**A box appeared by Snape and uncovered to see Filch with a tied up a beautiful girl with long red hair and freckles on a camel.**

Fred, George, and Ron widened their eyes and shook their heads. "_No, please no_"

"**We offer you this delicate desert flower" Snape said and pulled her off the camel.**

**The girl yelped and was pulled in front of Draco who smirked.**

"**Let us inspect this Desert flower" he said while grabbing her face and pushing it towards him.**

**The girl looked at his fingers and attempted to bite them.**

"_Damn, it is her" _Fred and George thought. They couldn't believe it. Their sister, a slave?

"**Not much of a snake charmer are you" Harry laughed.**

"He's not any sort of charmer in general, really" Harry said.

"**That's why I give her to you" Draco said, pushing him towards her.**

"**Oh no, that's generous, but-" Harry started.**

"**I won't be given to anyone. Especially an arrogant, pampered, palace prat" she said.**

Ginny blushed. She wouldn't mind being given to Harry.

"**Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Draco teased.**

**Harry stiffened and said to her, "You will show the proper respect to a prince of Egypt"**

"_Like I even deserve respect" _Harry thought.

"**But I am showing you all the respect you deserve. None" She broke free of Snape's grasp and started swinging the rope her hands were tied with. The guards started to run towards her but Harry stopped them and dashed for the rope.**

**He grasped the rope. "Be still" He ordered.**

"**Untie this rope, I demand you set me free"**

"**Be still" **

"**Let go"**

**Harry looked behind her and smiled. "As you wish" He let go of the rope and she fell in the pond.**

Fred and George glared at him.

"Sorry" He said to them.

**Harry, along with the entire kingdom laughed at her. He looked back at his mother, with her head down frowning.**

**Harry stopped laughing and looked back at the woman. He should try and apologize.**

**Draco came up to him, laughing. "You there" He called to a guard. "Have her dried up, and sent to prince Harry's chambers"**

**Both of them turned back to their father. "If it pleases you father. My first act as Regent is to appoint Harry as Royal Chief Architect"**

"No! It was bad enough Malfoy had to oversee them" George joked.

Malfoy glared at the twin. He could design temples if he wanted to.

**Draco pulled off a ring off his finger and put it onto Harry's. **

**During that night, Harry enterted his room and approached his bed.**

"**Well..um..Right" He straightened up and opened the curtains. Harry looked in shock. It was the guard who took the woman to his room.**

"**What the?" He looked towards the window, with a rope leaning on it. He looked out of it and saw her moving a camel towards the opening of the palace.**

**Harry climbed down the rope and saw two guards having a conversation going towards her. Her shadow was in sight of them.**

"**Uh, guards!" Harry called. The two stopped and turned to him.**

"**Prince Harry" They said.**

**Harry looked at the woman and remembered his mothers disappointed face.**

"**There's a man tied up in my room. Well look into it" He ordered**

"Brilliant" Seamus said.

Others in the room agreed.

"**Right away sir" the guards said and ran to Harry's room.**

**By the time Harry looked back, she was gone. He walked out the entrance and saw the woman talking to two slaves, one man, one woman.**

"**Please. I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me"**

"**May God protect you" **

"Yes, may god protect you like he protected those slaves" a ravenclaw student said.

**She filled her jug with water and she headed off into the desert. Harry took one last look before she disappeared.**

"Ah, Harry's in love" Fred said.

"Fiction" Harry retorted.

**Suddenly something broke at his feet. **

"**Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She said. She took a good look at him and said, "Oh, please forgive me, I didn't expect to see you here, of all places, at our door. At last"**

"**At last?"**

"**Didn't I tell you, Neville? Didn't I tell you? Oh, I knew he would return to us when he was ready"**

"**Hermione, do you want us flogged?" He whispered to her.**

"**I knew you cared about our freedom" Hermione said with happiness in her voice.**

"**Freedom? Why would I care about that?"**

"**Because.. Because you're our brother" She explained.**

"I can already tell the rest of this chapter is going to be interesting" Cedric said.

"**What?"**

**Hermione gave a disappointed look and said, "They never told you.**

"**Who never told me what?"**

**Hermione gave a look of shock before grabbing his arm and saying, "But you're here, you must know"**

"**Be careful, Slave" Harry said pulling his arm away.**

"**Oh, my good prince" Neville said. "She's…She's exhausted from a day's work. N-Not that it was too much, we..we quite enjoyed it"**

"Oh yes, being whipped all day and sweating in the hot sun. Real fun time" Cho remarked.

"**But she's confused. And knows not to whom she speaks" He said with a growling look towards her.**

"**I know to whom I speak, Neville" She retorted back. "And I know who you are, and you are not a prince of Egypt"**

"Oh this is not going to be pretty" Dean said.

"**What did you just say?" Harry demanded.**

"**Your highness, pay her no heed" Neville pleaded with him. "Come, sister. May I discuss something with you?"**

"**Neville, no" She said to him. "Please, Harry, you must believe"**

"**That's enough" Said Neville.**

"**You were born of my mother, Lily. You are our brother.**

"**Now you go too far. You shall be punished"**

"**No! Please! She's ill. Your highness, she's very ill. We beg your forgiveness" Neville begged. He turned to Hermione. "Please, Hermione let's go"**

"**Our mother sent you a drift in a basket to save your life!"**

"**Save my life? From who?**

"**Ask the man who you call father"**

"Really Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I would never say anything that stupid" She said.

"**How dare you!" **

"**God saved you to be our deliverer"**

"**That's enough"**

"**And you are, Harry. You are the deliverer"**

"**I said enough!" **

**Harry grabbed her wrist and struck her to the ground.**

"**You will regret this night"**

**He turned and walked to the palace.**

"**Hush now, my baby. Be still love, don't cry.**

**Harry stopped in his place. That was the exact same tune he had heard in the dream.**

"**Sleep while you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I may be with you, when you dream"**

**Harry turned and stared with frightened eyes. **

**Hermione looked at him and smiled with tears in her eyes.**

**Harry turned around and ran to the palace.**

"That's the end of the chapter" Ron said.


	4. The truth

Chapter 4: The truth

A/N: Don't own Hp or Prince of Egypt or any characters

* * *

"I'll read next" Fred said.

"**The truth"**

**Harry ran to the palace as fast as he could. On his way, he ran into an old Hebrew slave and both fell down. He looked at him with frightened eyes, and other Hebrews gathered around. "Prince Harry" They whispered amongst themselves. He didn't say or do anything, just got up and went to the palace.**

**Could it be true? He was one of the people he had stepped on all his life?**

**No. No. It couldn't be. The song meant nothing. He probably heard it while the Hebrews were having a party and while he was asleep.**

"Denial" Terry said.

**He couldn't be a slave. He was a sovereign prince of Egypt, the son of a proud history, that was etched on every wall. He had a great family, with guards at his will every hour of the day. **

**He went inside his room, where his two dogs pummeled him with licks. He looked upon his belongings and out his window to his city. This has to be all he ever wanted.**

"_No. Harry would never want to have slaves" _Hermione thought.

**He went upon his bed and went to sleep for the night. **

**Suddenly, Harry was inside the walls of the palace. He saw a painting of his father, pointing. And guards came running down the wall.**

"_Why are all of my dreams so weird?" _Harry thought.

**The guards went into the Hebrew village, threw the people to the ground, entered their homes, and stole the babies inside. **

"_**No. Not my Father. He wouldn't do this"**_

"He would, and did" Hermione said.

**Harry saw a woman and 2 children avoid the guards of Egypt. They looked exactly like the slaves Harry had just encountered with. He watched them as they took the child to the Nile. He saw the woman put the child in a basket, and let it go. Harry shed a tear.**

The girls in the hall were doing the same as well.

**The guards came from the village with the children to the Nile and dumped them in, with crocodiles opening their mouths wide coming toward them.**

**Harry awoke up in a cold sweat. He quickly got up and grabbed the torch in his room. He had to know if it was true.**

**He ran to the room where the sketches were. He walked across etch after etch until he came across the one he feared the most.**

**His father, pointing to the Hebrew village and the soldiers throwing the babies into the Nile. Exactly the way he saw it in his dream.**

"Wow. What a coincidence" Ron said.

**He dropped his torch, kneeled to his knees, and put his fists on the etch. Out of nowhere, a hand touched his head.**

"**The Hebrews grew too numerous. They might have risen against us" His father said.**

"He doesn't know that" Lavender Brown.

"**Father, tell me you didn't do this" Harry pleaded.**

"**Harry" His father said. "Sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must me made"**

"Sacrifices?" Nearly everyone in the hall said. He thought that killing hundreds of children was a sacrifice?

**Harry got up and glared at his father. "Sacrifices?"**

"**Oh my son" Lucius said as he hugged him. "They were only slaves"**

Draco couldn't stand hearing this. His father was a death eater, but he would never harm children.

**Harry couldn't bare to look at him any longer and escaped from his hug and retreated to his room. **

**The next day, Harry was found by his mother at their personal pond.**

"**Harry" His mother said.**

"**Is this where you found me?" Harry asked, not looking up.**

"**Harry, please try to understand"**

"What is to understand? He was taken in by a murderer who would have killed him if given the chance" Hermione said.

"**So everything I thought, everything I am, is a lie" **

"**No! You are our son! And we love you"**

**Harry looked her. "Why did you choose me?"**

"**We didn't Harry, the gods did"**

"**This is your home, my son. The gods blessed us when they brought you here from the river. And you must realize, Harry, that if the gods send you a blessing, you mustn't ask why it was said" Narcissa said.**

"And just why not?" Asked Ginny.

**Days later, Harry walked along the palace entry, with slaves working. Pulling at ropes, carrying large bags of sand. Whips cracking at their backs. It now made him feel uneasy. These were his people. He was born a Hebrew.**

**He kept walking until his brother greeted him. "Ah, Harry, look. Faith has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity. I know father will be so pleased"**

"Yes, 'his' father would" Cedric said.

"**Get up old man!"**

**Harry turned around to see a guard up on a ledge, leaning against an old slave, who was having trouble lifting a bag. "Put your back into it" The guard ordered.**

"_Well don't just stand there, do something about it_" Harry thought.

**Harry saw Hermione and Neville working beside both of them.**

"**And this is just the beginning" Draco continued. "The gateway will open to an entire new city of white lines, casting on the sun" They approached the stand where Snape and Filch had plans for new temples drawn. "And here, we will have great columns"**

**He heard a loud whip cracking and Hermione shout, "Stop it! Somebody stop him" While Neville was saying, "There's nothing we can do"**

Neville couldn't understand why this story version of him wasn't doing anything to help. He should be trying to take the whip away or help the man up.

**Whip after whip, the guard gave to the old man and each time his scream got louder.**

"**Stop it!" Harry whispered. "Stop! Stop it! Leave that man alone!" **

**He started to run up the ledge where the guard was whipping the slave.**

**Draco turned around "Harry!"**

**Harry ran up to the guard and pushed him, knocking him off the ledge and he crashed into the ground, killing him.**

Everyone looked at Harry with shocked looks on their faces.

Harry didn't argue, he couldn't say the book wasn't true. He was lost of words.

**A crowd gathered against the dead body.**

"**Out of my way, out of my way, move!" Said a guard, pushing away slaves to the dead body.**

"**Who did this?" He asked.**

"**Up there" a slave said, pointing up to Harry. **

**Harry turned to look at Hermione and Neville giving him indecorous looks. He started running down the ledge.**

"**Harry!" Hermione called, grasping his shoulder. Harry looked at her ,shook his head, and pulled his shoulder away.**

"_Why am I just running away? I should be doing something about this"_

**He ran down the sand hill and ran to the gateway. Draco grabbed him on his way "Harry what's going on?"**

**Harry ignored him and kept running to the gateway. When he was close to the front, he heard galloping.**

**He looked behind him and saw Draco on his carriage coming toward him. "Harry!"**

**When Draco caught up with him, he pushed his carriage in front of him.**

"**Let me go" Harry said.**

"**No, wait" Draco said.**

"**You saw what happened, I just killed a man"**

"**We can take care of that. I will make it so it never happened"**

"**Nothing you can say can change what I've done"**

"**I am Egypt! The morning and the evening star. If I say day is night, it will be written"**

"But you would look extremely idiotic if you do" George said.

"**And you will be what I say you are. I say you are innocent**"

"_Of course. Potter can get away with murder as long as someone defends him" _Snape thought, coldly.

"**What you say does not matter! You don't understand. I can't stay here any longer"**

"**Harry!"**

"**NO! All I ever known to be true is a lie"**

"_That would be hard to deal with" _Dumbledore thought.

"**I'm not who you think I am" **

"**What are you talking about?" Draco asked**

"**Go ask the man I once called father"**

"Good. He's finally thinking straight" Hermione said.

**Harry turned and ran for the desert**

"**Harry!"**

**Harry turned around to see his brother one last time.**

"**Please" He begged.**

"**Goodbye brother"**

Dumbledore sighed, remembering his brother.

**He turned and ran without turning back**

"**Harry!" Draco cried but Harry never turned around. "HARRY!"**

"That's the end of the chapter" Fred said.


	5. The Midian Village

Chapter 5: The Midian village

A/N: Don't own Hp or Prince of Egypt

* * *

"I'll read next" George said.

"**The Midian village"**

"Isn't that what they called Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I guess Snape wasn't kidding when he said stolen" Harry said.

**Harry kept going through the desert. Days went by and he had no food, water, and sweating deeply in the hot sun.**

"Born a slave, live like one, I guess" Ernie said.

**He tripped on a sharp rock and fell down. He picked up his sandals and threw them on the ground along with the gold jewlery on his chest and arms.**

"Well keep those" Fred said.

**He took off the ring Draco had given to him. He began to throw it on the ground along with the rest of his former belongings, but couldn't. He just stared at it. He sighed and put it back on his finger.**

Draco stared at Potter. He was keeping something he gave to him. "_Hm, maybe Potter isn't so bad after all"_

What was he saying? Of course Potter was bad. He's a pain in the arse. He shut down that feeling and continued listening.

**The use without his sandals was no different. A sandstorm came along and started to bury his body. He just took it in, and soon, he was buried alive.**

"Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time" a Hufflepuff said.

**Soon after the storm had passed, a camel came along and saw Harry's hair. He took a sniff and took a bite of it.**

Everyone chuckled, especially Malfoy.

"**Ahh!" Harry cried, as his head was pulled up from the sand. He looked at the camel. He he was carrying water on the side of his body.**

"**Hey..Wait" he said, pulling his body up from the sand. He ran and grabbed the sack of water the camel was carrying.**

"I don't know if that's water" Hermione said.

**The camel didn't stop moving. It kept moving until it dragged Harry to a herd of sheep where they were drinking from a tub of water.**

**Harry wasted no time dunking his head in and drinking as much as he could.**

"**Hey stop it!" he heard someone yell.**

**Hey looked up and saw two men pushing around three redheaded boys away from a well.**

"Well, I guess it just couldn't ignore us after they put Ginny in it" Ron said.

"**Our father is the high priest of Midian" one boy yelled.**

**Harry looked around, trying to find someone who could help, until he saw two camels tied to sticks on the ground. He went over to them, untied them, and turned to the men.**

"**Excuse me" Harry said. The two men stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry.**

"**Aren't these your camels?" He said, smirking. The men had worried looks on their faces.**

"**Hut hut" Harry smacked the two camels and they ran off.**

Everyone laughed. Ron patted his friend on the back.

"Bloody brilliant mate" he said to his friend.

"**No, no, wait!" the men yelled, running after their camels.**

**The redheaded boys looked at Harry while he leaned onto the well. The bricks fell apart and he fell in.**

Harry just sighed. _"Why can't I for once not act like an idiot?"_

**After a few minutes, one of the boys said, "Grab the rope. We'll get you out"**

**Harry did as he was told and held on to the rope. He started to rise up from the well.**

"**What are you three doing?" a familiar voice asked.**

"**Trying to get this funny dude out of the well. We could use some help, Gin" One said.**

"Really? That's your explanation?" Ginny asked.

"Come on, we aren't that stupid as to explain like that" Fred said.

"**Trying to get the funny dude out of the well. Never heard that before" said 'Gin'**

**Harry let out a moan and 'Gin' gasped and said, "Oh my! Don't worry down there. We'll get you out, just hold on"**

**After a few minutes, he rose up from the well and came face to face with the woman who had escaped from the palace.**

"**You" she whispered. Harry only grinned nervously. She let go of the rope and Harry fell back down the well.**

"Note to self, never mess with Ginny again" Fred said.

"You better remember it" Ginny said, proudly.

**The woman smiled, pleased with herself and walked away.**

"**That's why dad said she'll never get married" **

**Some time after, Harry eventually got up from the well and was taken to a village. He was removed of his clothing and was being washed by three women.**

"**You don't have to do this. Ladies please, I'm really quite alright"**

"You were out in the desert for days. You're not alright" Hermione said.

"**No not there" He said after one of the women started cleaning his feet. "Oh, that tickles"**

"**Ladies, you've cleaned every inch of me" The women started reaching for other specific places "Oh, I was wrong"**

Everyone chuckled and Harry blushed.

**The woman was watching, giggling.**

"Can't pass up to the chance of seeing Harry naked, huh Ginny?" Fred said.

Ginny blushed and smacked her brother on the back of the head.

"**Let me through, I want to see him. Ahh" Said a man opening the curtains. He gave a Harry a big hug. **

"**You are most welcome. You are no stranger here" He said and took off his robe and placed it on Harry.**

"**And tonight, you will be my honored guest" He said and walked off.**

'**Gin' came up to him and said, "My father, Arthur, high priest of the Midian"**

**Later that night, Harry was fully dressed and came to the bonfire where the Midian had dinner. **

"**Hey" said a voice. Harry looked beside him and saw the youngest of the priests sons pulling him.**

"**Alright" he said. Harry sat between him and 'Gin'. **

**He reached for the food and attempted to take a bite.**

"**Psst" said one of the sons. Harry turned to him and the son said, "Not yet"**

"**Oh, sorry" He apologized.**

"Real different from the palace, eh Harry?"Dean asked.

"**My children" Said Arthur, coming from the curtains. "Let us give thanks for this bountiful food and let us also give thanks for the prescence of this brave young man whom we honor here tonight"**

**Everyone clapped. Harry looked down and said, "Please sir, I wish you wouldn't. I've done nothing in my life worth honoring"**

"_Not true" _Dumbledore thought.

**Arthur only looked at him and said, "First you rescue Ginevra from Egypt, than defend my older sons from brigands. You think that is nothing? Than it seems you do not know what is worthy of honor?**

"**Here" he said. "Look at this tapestry" he pointed to a wildly colorful sheet.**

"**A single thread, while it doesn't look like much, has a purpose in its grand design"**

**He pointed to a mountain. "And look at that mountain. The stone that sits on top is no more important than the stones that make the mountain"**

"**Every single person has a purpose. You may not see it yet, but in time, you will, but only if you try. Now come, enjoy yourself"**

**Everyone got up and started playing instruments and started dancing in a circle. Harry only clapped his hands.**

"**Come on, dance" the redhead said.**

"**No. I don't know how" Harry said.**

Fred fake gasped. "Harry. You must have learned the Midian dance while at the palace"

"Shut up" Harry said, smirking.

**Over years, Harry was officialy moved in and was trained to be a shepherd.**

"_A shepherd?" _Draco thought. Potter would rather be a shepherd than a prince? _"Idiot"_

**Harry was extremely happy with his new life. Being a shepherd gave him something to do every day and the bonfire dinners were extraordinarly exciting.**

**At one dinner, Ginny said, "Dance with me" **

"**No, no" he said. But Ginny pulled him into a dance. Her brothers watched and laughed.**

**He spent more time with Ginny after, and eventually, they were married.**

Both Ginny and Harry looked at each other and blushed.

Cho looked over. She was a little jealous. She was going out with Cedric, but Harry would be a second choice for her.

**After the wedding, Arthur said to him, "You see? You can't judge how much you're worth in wealth, strength, or size. You have to look at your life through Heaven's eye"**

"That's the end of the chapter" George said.


	6. Seeing God

Chapter 6: Seeing God

A/N: Don't own Hp or Prince of Egypt

"I'll read next" Dean said.

"**Seeing God" **

"God? As in the God?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently so" Harry replied.

**At age twenty-six, Harry was beloved by all the people of the Midian. Arthur said that he was the best shepherd that the village had ever had.**

Snape rolled his eyes. "_As if the boy is good at anything"_

**Harry woke up one morning and put on his robes and grabbed his shepherd staff, ready to do his job. Before he left, he kissed an asleep Ginny on the cheek and whispered, "I love you"**

Both Harry and Ginny blushed. Cho narrowed her eyes.

**Harry walked out to the sheep field, and petted on of the many sheeps.**

"**Bahh" Harry turned to see a sheep moving away from the field. He only smiled and set out to find it.**

**He followed the noises it made into a cave. While moving inside, he saw a bright light deeper in the cave. He heard the sheep on another side. He debated on whether to go to the light or find the sheep.**

"I wonder what he's going to do?" Fred faked thought. "Do you know, George?"

"Why I have no Idea" replied George.

Harry only snickered.

**Harry made up his mind and went towards the light.**

"Why, how unexpected" Fred said.

"Just shut up" Harry said while still snickering.

**Harry got closer to the light and saw a bush burning in a white flame in the middle of the cave.**

"Well that's something you don't see every day" Seamus said.

**If it was a white flame, it must have been extremely hot. He moved his staff into the fire. He pulled it out and felt it. The staff felt no hotter than it did a minute ago.**

"But that's impossible" Hermione said.

**Harry looked confused and placed his hands in the middle of the fire. He didn't feel anything.**

"**Harry" a voice whispered. He looked around and saw no one. But the whispers continued.**

"**Harry. Harry"**

"**Here I am"**

"**Uh, here I am"**

"**Remove the sandals from your feet, for the place which you stand, is holy ground"**

"**Who are you?" Harry asked.**

"**I am, that I am" The voice said.**

"Not exactly what he was asking for" Cedric said.

"**I don't understand" Harry said.**

"**I am the god of your ancestors, Charlus, Dorea, and Ignotus" It said.**

"_Ignotus? I've never heard that name before in the Potter family. I best be doing some research after this" _Dumbledore thought.

**Harry froze, remembering Hermione saying to him, "You were born of my mother, Lily. You are our brother" He removed his sandals quickly**

"**What do you want with me?" He asked God.**

Everyone listened closely

"**I have heard the oppression of my people in Egypt and have heard their cry"**

"Oh, he's just now hearing it?" Ron said.

"Hush Ronald" Hermione said.

**Harry had a flashback of himself saving the old slave. "Stop it! Leave that man alone!"**

"**So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery and bring them to a good land. A land flowing with milk and honey"**

"Oh, you mean Ron's dream land?" George asked.

Ron punched his brother lightly on the arm.

"**So on to Pharaoh, I shall send… You"**

**Harry widened his eyes. "Me? Who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me, they won't even listen"**

"**I shall teach you what to say" God said.**

**Harry, out of nowhere heard himself saying, "Let my people go!"**

The students sighed. Finally someone was going to do something.

"**But I was their enemy. I was the prince of Egypt, the son of the man who slaughtered their children. You've chosen the wrong messenger. How can I even speak to these people?"**

"**WHO MADE MAN'S MOUTH?!" God yelled. Harry fell over by the force of the fire.**

"**WHO MADE THE DEAF, THE MUTE, THE SEEING, OR THE BLIND? DID NOT I? NOW GO!"**

"Speak a little louder will you? I don't think they heard you in America" Fred said.

**Harry panted until God said, "Oh Harry. I shall be with you when you go to the kingdom of Egypt. But Pharaoh will not listen. So I will stretch out my hands and smite Egypt with all my wonders"**

**The fire lightened the whole room and caressed Harry with gentle care. **

"**Take the staff in your hand, Harry. With it, you shall do my wonders" **

**The fire started to go out. Just before it did, God said, "I shall be with you, Harry"**

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Him? Perform God's powers?

**Harry looked to his staff, and picked it up. He found the runaway sheep and led him back to the field.**

**Harry ran back to the village. He found Ginny doing laundry. He ran up to her.**

"**Harry, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching the sheep"**

"Yes, Harry. Watch the sheep" Fred said.

**Harry explained to her everything that had happened. She sat down after hearing the news.**

"**But Harry, you are just one man" Ginny said.**

"A man who can do God's powers"

"**Ginny, please" Harry said. She only shook her head and glared at him. Harry turned his head to see Arthur, Fred, George, and Ron working.**

"**Look at your family" Harry said. Ginny looked up. "They are free. They have a future. They have hopes and dreams and a promise of a life with dignity. That is what I want for my people. That is why I must do the task God has given me"**

**Ginny looked back at Harry and smiled at him. "I'm coming with you"**

"Well I wasn't expecting her not to" Ron said.

"That's the end of the chapter"


	7. Family Reunion

Chapter 7: Family reunion

A/N: Don't own Hp or Prince of Egypt or any characters.

* * *

"I'll read next" Seamus said.

"**Family Reunion" **

**Harry had explained to Arthur and the boys what God had told him to do. **

"**Well. If that's where God has sent you, you must go" Arthur said.**

"Well he's taking it pretty well" Ron said. "Dad would never be like that in real life"

"**But who will watch over the sheep?" Harry asked.**

"**Oh, I'll do it. It'll give me some things to do. I'm only a priest at night, you know. Now go! Set your people free" Arthur said.**

**Harry smiled and nodded. He and Ginny got a camel and set off for Egypt.**

**Days went by, and finally they approached the place Harry had once called home.**

**He saw slaves working, being whipped and abused, but it didn't stop him from stepping to the palace.**

**Two guards stopped him when he approached the entrance.**

"**What business do you have here?" A guard said.**

"**I demand to speak with the Pharaoh" Harry said.**

"**And you think we will let you in and waste his time?" The guard sneered.**

"**I have a message for him from God"**

"**Which one?"**

"What does he mean by which one?" Ron asked.

"Back when Pharaohs were rulers of Egypt, the Egyptians worshiped a wide variety of Gods" Hermione explained.

"Oh" Ron said.

"**The most powerful one of all"**

**The guards looked at each other and let him in. Harry and Ginny entered. The room was full of Egyptians, and performers.**

**The Pharaoh, his brother, Draco sat on the Pharaoh's throne with a boy by his side. He said nothing. He only looked at Harry closely.**

"**Draco" Harry said.**

"**Harry?" Draco asked, getting up from his throne. He walked down the stairs to him and smiled wildly.**

"**Harry!" He shouted while lifting him up in a hug.**

Harry and Draco looked at each other. They quickly looked away, knowing that this would never happen in real life.

"**Draco!" Harry said back. Draco put him down and said to him, "I thought you were dead!" **

"**Look at you, a Pharaoh" Harry said, amazed.**

"Most likely a horrible one at that" George said with a smile.

Draco glared.

"**Well look at you. What on Earth are you dressed as?" He said, referring to Harry's robes.**

**Harry laughed and hugged Draco again. "Ah Draco, it's so good to see you"**

"Not when he's a spoiled git" Ron whispered, so that only the people around him could hear.

"**Excuse me uh, your majesty" said Snape, coming behind you. "We are compelled to remind you that this man committed a serious crime against the Gods"**

"**We are loathed to bring it up, mind you" Filch added.**

"**But the law clearly the punishment for such a crime" **

"**Death!" Filch yelled, but had an innocent smile on his face.**

Everyone looked horrified and disgusted.

"**We hesitate to say" Snape finished.**

"Right, like he would hesitate trying to get Harry killed" Dean said.

"Detention, !" Snape said while thinking,_"It's not like I don't care about him at all" _

**Draco held up his hand to stop them from talking.**

"**Be still. Pharaoh speaks. I am the morning and the evening star"**

"**Draco" Harry tried to speak, but Draco stopped him.**

"**It shall be as I say. I pardon forever all crimes for which he stands accused. And we'll have it known that he is our brother, Harry, the prince of Egypt"**

**Harry only let his head down and said, "Draco. In my heart you are my brother, but things cannot be as they were"**

"**I see no reason why not" Draco said.**

**Harry stiffened his look. "You know I am Hebrew, and the God of the Hebrews came to me"**

"**What?" Draco asked.**

"**He commands that you let his people go" Harry said.**

**Draco took a step back. "Commands?"**

"Yes. Commands. Do you know the meaning of that word, oh mighty Pharaoh?" Fred asked.

Draco sneered at him. Of course he knew what it meant, but he just never heard it many times in his life.

**Harry lifted his staff. "Behold, the power of God" He put it on the ground standing up. It shook and changed into a cobra.**

**Everyone in the room look at it, amazingly. Draco's smirk on his face didn't change, however.**

"**Well, uh, impressive. Very well, Harry, I'll play along"**

"Play along?" Many people asked.

**Snape, Filch, give this snake charmer our answer"**

**Both smirked and came close to Harry**

"**So you think you think you've got friends with mighty powers, eh?" Snape asked.**

"**Well, please forgive our smiles, you'll know what power is when we are done" Filch said**

"**Pick up your silly twig and come see and watch how a true magician does magic" Snape said.**

**Both walked to the center of the room. Two guards gave them two sticks.**

"**By the power of Ra, Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah, Nephtys, Nekhbet, Sobek, Sekhment, Sokar, Selket, Reshpu, Wadjet, Anubis, Anukis, Seshmu, Meshkent, Hemsut, Tefnut, Heket, RA!" They both said.**

"Wow. These Egyptians worship many Gods" A hufflepuff said.

"And that's only naming a few, there's also Isis, Osiris, Ma'at-" Hermione said until Harry covered her mouth.

"Let's just continue" Harry said.

Hermione shoved Harry's arm away and glared.

**Smoke appeared everywhere. When cleared, he saw that the sticks had been replaced with snakes. Everyone applaused.**

"**Do you see, son?" Snape asked. "Your God's powers are simple. Useless"**

"Um, wouldn't it be possible while in the smoke, they could have switched the sticks with the snakes?" A ravenclaw asked.

**The both of them let their snakes down and the snakes went to the cobra.**

**All the snakes had been fighting for a while, but eventually, Harry's cobra had swallowed the other snakes down his throat.**

"Not so useless, now huh?" Fred asked.

**Harry picked up the cobra and it turned back into the staff. How could he have been so foolish? Using the powers of God himself, to summon a single, simple snake?**

**Draco came towards Harry, the smirk still on his face, gestured his head to the throne room. Harry followed Draco into the room.**

**When the door was shut and they were alone, Draco took off the crown on his head, revealing his blond hair. "Alright, Harry, I know you. What is this really about?"**

"Really? After years of being away, he comes back performing God's powers and demanding that he set the slaves free and he thinks he's joking around?" Cedric asked.

**Harry looked out to the slaves working. He turned to it and said, "Draco, look. What do you see?"**

**Draco looked and looked way past what Harry was looking at and looked at the temples he had built. "A greater Egypt, than that of my father's"**

"How arrogant can one person be?"Someone from hufflepuff asked.

"You have no idea" Harry said.

"**That is not what I see" Harry said.**

"**Well, Harry, I cannot change what you see" Draco said, sitting on his throne. "I have maintain the ancient tradition. I bare the weight of my father's crown"**

"**Do you still not understand what Lucius was?" Harry asked, amazed.**

"**He was.. a great leader" Draco said.**

"He was a cold-hearted killer" Harry said.

"**His hands bore the blood of thousands of children" Harry said.**

"**Huh, slaves" Draco laughed.**

People glared at Draco while he only looked down.

"**My people!" Harry practically yelled. "And I can no longer hide in the desert while they suffer. At your hands"**

**Draco looked as if he had been hit on the face. "So… You have returned. But only to free them"**

**Harry took off the ring his brother had given him years ago, and put it on the armrest of the throne. "I'm sorry"**

Harry felt a little sting at his heart. While the story version of Malfoy was a tyrant, he was his brother in the story.

**Draco picked up the ring and stared at it. "Yes, I had hoped" He held the ring close to his face and he closed his eyes for a moment.**

**When he opened his eyes, they were full of anger and vengeance. He put his crown back on.**

"**I do not know this God. Neither will I let your people go" Draco said with hatred in his voice.**

"**Draco, please, you must listen" Harry pleaded.**

"**I WILL NOT BE THE WEAK LINK!" He yelled.**

"What?" People asked. Than they remembered the second chapter.

"Really? You care about what your father thinks of you rather than people's lives?" Dean asked.

**Harry stared. "**_**So that's what this is about**_**"**

**Draco started to leave the room. "Tell your people, as of today, their workload has been doubled. Thanks to your God"**

**He opened the door. He took one last look at Harry. "Or is it, thanks to you?" He said and closed the door.**

"That's the end of the chapter" Seamus said.


	8. The plagues

Chapter 8: The plagues

A/N: I don't own HP or Prince of Egypt

* * *

"I'll read next" Terry said.

"**The Plagues"**

"Plague? What's a plague" Ron asked.

"A widespread affliction" Hermione said.

**Harry and Ginny were walking around where the slaves worked. One looked up and said, "It's Harry" and threw a ball of mud at him.**

**Harry yelped and tripped into a hole.**

"Seriously mate, you have the worst of luck" Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, I needed that" Harry said with a blank face.

"**Harry!" Ginny said, running down the hole to him.**

"**So Harry" said the voice of his true brother, Neville, coming above him. "How does it feel when you get struck to the ground?"**

Harry couldn't help but feel a sting of guilt, even when he knew this never happened.

**Harry looked down and said, "I didn't mean to cause you more pain, I'm just trying to do as God told me"**

"**God?" Neville said, shaking his head. "When did God start caring about any of us? In fact, Harry, when did you start caring about slaves? Was it when you found out you were one of us?"**

"**Don't listen to him" Ginny said.**

"_Why not? He's only speaking truth" _Harry thought.

"**No, he's right. I did not see because I did not wish to see" Harry said.**

"**Didn't see because you didn't wish to see? Ahh. Well that makes everything than, doesn't it?" Neville asked sarcastically.**

"**Neville!" Said Hermione, coming up to him. "You shame yourself"**

"Sorry Neville" Hermione said.

"It's fine. I actually agree"

**Hermione walked down the hole to Harry.**

"**Hermione" Harry said. He put his head down in shame. "I'm so sorry"**

**Hermione kneeled to him and said, "Harry, hear what I say. I've been a slave all my life. And God has never answered any of my prayers until now. God saved you from the river, he saved you in all your wanderings, and even now, he saved you from the wrath of Pharaoh. God will not abandon you, so don't you abandon us"**

Harry smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

**Harry looked up at the other slaves who only had a look of hatred in their eyes. Harry stiffened his face, picked up his staff, and stood up. In the distant, he could see the luxury raft that Lucius had taken him and Draco on when he was younger on the river. He set out for it, with Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and the other slaves following.**

**When he had approached the river, he saw Draco sitting on his throne with Snape and Filch entertaining Draco's son.**

"How in the world could the both of them entertain anyone?" Seamus said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Finnagan" Snape said.

"**Draco!" Harry yelled. The raft stopped moving and Draco looked at him. **

"**Let my people go!" Harry yelled.**

**Draco only chuckled and said, "Still marring away on that old bone, are we?"**

"Nice metaphor, Malfoy" Ron said.

"Shut it, Weasel" He said.

**He turned to his servants rowing the boats. "Carry on"**

"**You cannot keep ignoring us" Harry said.**

"**Enough. I will hear no more of this Hebrew nonsense. Bring him to me" **

**The guards on the raft went into the river and moved towards Harry. **

Everyone looked frightened about what would happen.

**Clouds began to form and Harry looked up.**

"**Take the staff in your hands, Harry" **

**Harry than got into the water, put both hands around his staff, and put it into the water. **

**It began to turn red. The guards stopped and looked. The river continued to turn red until there was no more clear water.**

"Then how will the citizens get their water?" asked a ravenclaw.

"I think that's the whole point" Hermione said.

**Draco's son put his fingers into the water. "Father"**

"**It's Blood!" cried a guard.**

Everyone began to make sickly faces.

"That's bloody disgusting" Ron said.

"Literally" Harry said.

**The guards turned and ran back to the raft, with one spilling blood all over Draco.**

"**Snape, Filch. Explain this to me" He said, turning to them.**

"Oh this is going to be good" Fred said.

"**Ah" Snape said.**

"**Rest assure, your majesty" Filch added, getting a bowl of clear water**

"**We are going to show you the superior might of our God" **

**Snape turned and took out powder in his robes and went to the bowl.**

"**By the power of Ra" he said while putting the powder inside the bowl. The whole bowl turned the same color of the blood river**

"Ok, he put powder in a bowl, while Harry just put his staff in the water, how exactly is that superior?" Hermione asked.

**Draco put his hands in the water and laughed. He turned to Harry across the river. "Abandon this futile mission, Harry. I've indulged you for long enough. This must now be finished"**

"Something tells me it's going to take a while for him to give in" Harry said.

"**No Draco, it is only beginning" Harry said as the boat continued along the river.**

"**But Harry, didn't you see what happened?" Neville asked. "The priests did the same thing"**

"By doing simple tricks a muggle magician could do. While Harry's way is unexplainable" Hannah said.

"**The pharaoh still has the power over our lives"**

Draco cringed slightly at that, but recovered.

**Harry smiled and touched Neville's shoulder. "Yes Neville, pharaoh has the power. He can take away your food, your home, your freedom. He can take away your sons, and daughters. With one word, pharaoh can take away your very lives. But there is one thing he can not take away. Your faith"**

People started to have more respect for Harry and looked at him with smiles.

"**Believe. For we will see God's wonders" Harry said. And they did, for the next couple of days, frogs filled the whole palace and kingdom of Egypt.**

"Ew" nearly every girl in the hall said.

**After that swarms of lice, flies, and the cattle dying.**

**Harry looked upon the palace and the man who he called brother. He glared down at Harry and turned away.**

"What?" Most everyone asked.

"How can someone just ignore all that?" A ravenclaw girl asked.

"What do you expect? He's a Malfoy" Her friend answered.

**The following weeks went by with everyone in the kingdom infected with boils, burning hail, and locusts swarming upon the city, and Draco still refused to let the slaves go**

"How can a king ignore all of his subjects' sufferings?" Harry asked.

"Don't forget, it's Malfoy" Ron said.

**Finally, a plague of darkness filled the entire kingdom. Even in the middle of the day, it was as dark as it was at midnight**

**Harry looked at the place he once called his home from the Hebrew village and sighed. He left the village and went to the palace. Once inside he called, "Draco?...Draco?"**

"**Oh, let me guess" Said Draco, sitting on a tall statue. "You want me to let your people go" **

"That's kind of the whole point" Hermione

**He took a sip of wine while Harry approached the statue. "I hoped I would find you here" he said.**

"**Get out!" Draco shouted, throwing the glass of wine at him.**

"That's extremely rude" a hufflepuff said.

**Harry looked up at him. "Draco, we must bring this to an end" There was no answer.**

"**Draco, please, talk to me. We could always talk here" He pleaded. There was still no answer.**

"Geez, how stubborn can a person be?" Cedric asked.

**Harry only sighed and looked around and smiled. "This place, so many memories. I remember the time you switched the heads of the Gods of the temple of Ra" He laughed. **

**Knowing there was no way he can get Draco to talk to him he turned and began to leave.**

"**If I recall correctly, you were there, switching heads right along with me" Draco said.**

"Harry, you're coming with us after the book is done" Fred said.

Harry only smirked and shook his head.

**Harry scratched his chin. "No, it was you, I didn't do that"**

"**Oh yes you did, you put the hippo on the crocodile, and the crocodile-"**

"**On the falcon" Harry said, suddenly remembering.**

"Where did he put the falcon?" a second year hufflepuff asked.

"I don't think that actually matters" his friend said.

"**Yes, and the priests thought it was a horrible omen and fasted for two months! Father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble" Draco shouted, walking away from Harry but stopped.**

"**But then… You were always there to get me out of trouble again" He said, turning around, with a sad look on his face.**

**Harry smiled and chuckled lightly as Draco put his arm on Harry's shoulder. "Why can't things be the way they were before?"**

The words stung at Harry's heart. He was almost getting teary eyed from this.

Draco just looked down, not saying a word.

"**Father?" A small voice said. Both Draco and Harry turned their heads to see Draco's son carrying a torch. "It's so dark, I'm frightened"**

**Draco moved to the small boy and comforted him. The boy glared at Harry and said, "Why's he here? Isn't that the man who did all this?"**

**Draco stiffened his face. "Yes, but one must wonder why?" he said.**

"Why? He made it very clear many times that he wants the slaves to be freed. What else does he need?"

"**Because no kingdom should be made on the backs of slaves" Harry stiffened his face as well. "Draco, your stubbornness is bringing this misery upon Egypt. It would cease if only you would let the Hebrews go" **

"**I will not be dictated to. I will not be threatened. I am the morning and the evening star. I am Pharaoh"**

"Can you be any more arrogant?" A ravenclaw asked.

Draco just glared.

"**Something else is coming. Something much worse than anything before. Please, let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything you hold dear. Think of your son!" Harry said, gesturing his hand to the child.**

"**I do" Draco said. "You Hebrews have been nothing but trouble. My father had the right idea of how to deal with your people"**

Everyone glared at Malfoy.

"**And I think it's time I finished the job" Draco said.**

"**Draco" Harry said with a frightened voice.**

"**And there shall be a great cry in all of Egypt. Such as have never been or ever will be again" Draco said.**

Draco said nothing. He paid no heed to the disgusted looks he was getting. He was only looking down at the table and was thinking to himself.

**Harry looked horrified and shocked at what Draco had said. He shook his head and said, "Draco, you bring this upon yourself" He said and walked out of the palace.**

"That's the end of the chapter" Terry said.


End file.
